farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Clintang84/Sorry, no bushels are available right now
This is the first time I have ever "blogged" so to speak, but I am not using this to tell everyone how my day was and how my cat stood on it's hind legs for the first time and cooked spaghetti on toast, ohh no, I will be using this to rant/vent. It may be the first and only time that I will "blog" but only time will tell ... So maybe I was a bit hesitant at first about the Crafting Cottages, but after a few weeks, I thought that I would give them a try. With the amount of Neighbours that I had, I found it very easy to Level up and increase the size of my Winery, unlock new Barrels and more Craft-able Goods/Recipes. Currently I have at least 1100 Facebook Friends (800 at LEAST who have added me to play FarmVille) and have maxxed out my 300 Neighbour Spots on FarmVille which up until recently has made my Winery the most profitable item on my Farm UNTIL my Belted Cow Army takes over as my Number 1 income. Even though the limitations of the game should restrict you to only obtaining Bushels from the said 300 Neighbours, in actual fact, I was able to obtain from ALL of these Neighbours that had Bushels being offered at their Farmers Markets. Getting back to the point, I am a Mastery person. This is the reason that I play the game. After achieving the Blue Ribbon for Knock On Wood, I deleted all the Cherry Trees that I purchased in order to achieve this ribbon. NOW I have to once again get more trees just so that I am able to say that I have mastered everything during my time as a player (excluding Super Pumpkins, Tomatillos and Goji Berries due to work) ... Again, to avoid getting side-tracked I play the game for Mastery and within the last 2 days (starting November 4th, 2010), I along with many other players have noticed a sharp decline in the amount of Bushels being offered in Farmers Markets to craft more goods. I am not worried about the fuel being awarded, I have enough fuel in my inventory to (and I wish I could) sell off 90% of it and still use the Super Harvester 4 times a day for a month. For the first time since I began using my Winery, I find myself not being able to craft ANY goods at all. Yesterday, I was able to craft 7 goods for the day when I could normally craft 18. For the first time ever, I have no more Bushels to craft new goods. I have no more items that are for sale rendering my Winery USELESS! If there are no Bushels for me to obtain, 1) it means that I have a building on my Farm for NO reason other than to sit there and show this is where clintang84's Winery USED to operate and provide a steady income, 2) I could have in the place of the Winery another 2 maybe 3 Orchards so that I can Master Trees and get rid of them and 3) it will take an absolute lifetime to achieve the Melon Juice Mastery if I cannot obtain them from any other source so I will be forced to grow Yellow Melon and Water Melon for myself with minimal return on Bushels making the game tedious and of little to no enjoyment for myself. What has happened in the last 2 days to cause the Farmers Markets to become so barren? The only thing that I can think of is the Coop/Dairy/Stable Stuffing glitch which occurred around the same time. In saying this my friend does not have this problem, she still has an abundance of Bushels to select and can craft 15 goods a day with ease. I have posted in the Forums that I was experiencing this issue and was relieved (however still annoyed) that I was not the only one to experience this but was still frustrated that the Forum Staff (Zynga Representatives) have not replied to inform that this is a known issue or what changes have been made on their end to cause us so much grief and frustration. Unless the issue is resolved, I am seriously considering deleting the Winery and making way for more Orchards. Without the necessary Bushels within the Farmers Markets, the Winery is useless to me! Why? Category:Blog posts